That Fateful Day
by TALONTAIL
Summary: Voldemort has killed Harry. The Dark side has won.Lucius Malfoy has been made Minister of Magic.Making muggleborns and purebloods from the light side slaves to do whatever they what with them. What will Ginny do when she is given to Draco as his slave?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters (except made up ones) all belong to J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue me!!!!  
  
CHAPTER.1: PROLOGUE  
  
A young women about the age of twenty lay crying on a small cot in a cold dungeon. She was remembering how she came to be in this cold dungeon prison and the mere memories brought tears to her beautiful dark forest green eyes. The young girl's parents Arthur and Molly Weasly had been killed by a deatheater.  
  
Her brothers Bill, Charlie, George, and Fred had also been killed. Her brother Fred had died sacrificing his life for hers. Her brother Fred had pushed her out of the way when a deatheater had said 'Avada Kedavra' when she wasn't looking and had taken the killing curse himself.  
  
Her brother Ron had gone missing along with his wife Hermione Granger Weasly. She could only hope they were together hiding from the horrible monsters that now ruled their world. Her bastard of a brother Percy had become a deatheater himself. She should have suspected it, he was always power hungry.  
  
It was he who had murdered her parents, his own parents, when they refused to join Voldemort after Dumbledore had been tortured into insanity.  
  
The last of her beloved brothers that had been murdered was Harry Potter. He wasn't really her brother but she had always loved and seen him as one. It was his death that brought down the wizarding world and made the Dark side win and gain power.  
  
It was that fateful day almost two months ago on July 31st. Harry Potter had indeed died on his birthday, his 21st. birthday to be exact.  
  
Ginny Weasly could still remember the high-pitched laugh of Lord Voldemort after he had said those two words ending the life of Harry Potter. That cruel laugh that would haunt her and many others, for the rest of their lives. 


	2. PRISON

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of there's characters (except made up ones) all belong to J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue me!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 2: PRISON  
  
Shortly after the murder of Harry Potter Muggleborns and Purebloods from the Light side had been captured and thrown into dungeon like prisons. Known of them knew what was to become of them, only that it would probably be horrible.  
  
Ginny had found out from the newer prisoners that Voldemort had rebuilt Hogwarts after destroying it, and turned it into a school for the Dark Arts, which he was currently headmaster of. Lucious Malfoy, being one of Voldemorts biggest and most loyal supporters had been appointed Minister of Magic after murdering Cornelius Fudge.  
  
There were very few muggles alive, and those that were left had become 'torture toys' for the entertainment of the deatheaters. Muggleborns had been turned into labor slaves. Doing hard labor like rebuilding Hogwarts and other places that the deatheaters had destroyed.  
  
The Purebloods that had been on the Light side had also been turned into slaves, but unlike the Muggleborns were only bought by rich deatheater families. And that's what Ginny Weasly was now, a slave, awaiting to be bought by some cruel, heartless, rich deatheater do with whatever they pleased with her.  
  
The guards that guarded the prison cells were nothing but cruel. They had fun torturing the muggleborns and purebloods especially Ginny, always calling her 'blood traitor' and casting the Cruciatus Curse on her until she passed out. ' Probably an order from Percy' Ginny always thought after waking up with her body aching. 'Wants me to suffer for not joining Voldemort.' With those last thoughts Ginny would fall asleep remembering the life she used to have and the summers spent at the Burrow laughing and having fun. 


	3. CH3 BOUGHT

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of there's characters (except made up ones) all belong to J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue me!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 3: SOLD  
  
Ginny awoke to the sound of loud banging on the metal bars of her cell door. BANG! BANG! " WAKE UP! YOU FITH! A customer 'as come to 'ee you pris'ners!!" said the husky voice of the guard.  
  
This was now a normal routine for Ginny. A customer would come and all the prisoners would have to line up in front of their cells and look at the ground, as a sign a respect. 'More like fear.' Ginny always thought. A prisoner would be bought and they would all go back to waiting for another customer. Ginny was yet to be bought.  
  
Ginny could hear the footsteps of the guard and customer coming closer to her cell." Is there anythin' specific you lookin' for Minister?" asked the guard.  
  
"Yes there is. You see this slave is going to be for my son's 21st. birthday." Said the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Aww yes, I know the perfect slave for your son Sir." Said the Guard rather nastily. "I 'm asumin' you wants her to be Pureblood?"  
  
"Of course, I would not give my son mudblood filth for his birthday or for anything except killing of course, but this ones for pleasure." Replied Lucius. The guard let out a hoarse laugh. "She right this way Sir." said the guard leading Lucius to Ginny's cell.  
  
Ginny watched the ground in horror as Lucius and the guard stood in front of her. "Look up at me girl!" ordered Lucius. Ginny did as she was told and felt a shiver run down her spine as she looked into the cold gray eyes of Lucius Malfoy. Lucius looked at her up and down making her feel naked in front of him.  
  
"What's your name girl?" asked Lucius. Ginny was surprised he hadn't recognized her. "Answer him!" yelled the guard pulling her hair violently and making her eyes water from the pain.  
"G-Ginny W-Weasly" Ginny stuttered out.  
  
"Well, well, well just my luck a Weasly." He drawled. "Yes I want her." He said to Ginny's horror. And with that Ginny was sold to the man she feared and hated greatly. 


End file.
